


Wanted

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-14
Updated: 2005-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss in the library didn't go wrong. BtVS S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Cordelia took one old book delicately and placed it in the box in front of her. As she grabbed another book, she glanced at him. He was packing books as well, and he looked so concentrated in that simple task. His hands were carefully placed over the ancient leather cover, his fingers flipping gently the thin pages. She wondered what would it feel like to be the object of such delicate touch. Shaking her head slightly, she went back to her task.

Wesley glanced at her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her slim hands holding the book with determination as she looked at it with her sparkling eyes. She twisted her mouth deciding where to put that book. She bit her lip when she realized the box was full and Wesley couldn't help to gulp as he imagined what it would be like to be touched by her lips.

Finally, he found the courage to make a move. Or test the ground. With Buffy no longer needing a watcher, he would be going back to England. But before leaving, he needed to know if he had a reason to stay.

"Cordelia", he said firmly, but without sounding demanding.

"Yes?", she spin around to face him.

"You know that when this is overâ€¦", he began.

"Yes", Cordelia said, waiting for him to get to the point.

"Well, should we prevail I'll be going back to England", Wesley said with a weary look. But she already knew that.

"I know", she simply said, putting a book on the shelf.

"With Buffy no longer working for the council, there really is no place for me here", Wesley shifted awkwardly as he stated his reason for leaving.

"I guess not", Cordelia replied taking a step forward.

"No reason to stay", he said as he moved closer to her as well. 

"No", Cordelia added as she moved closer again.

"No. No cause to hope that I might be needed?", he asked while he removed his glasses and took another tiny step towards Cordelia.

"Needed?", she looked up at him.

"Or wanted", he added softly.

"Wanted", she repeated looking directly into his blue eyes.

Wesley took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to kiss him as well, but their noses got in the way as they tried to find each other's mouth. Cordelia laughed slightly and Wesley looked at her seriously, but he gave in to laughter as well. They tightened their embrace and she rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to giggle. 

"Sorry about that", Wesley said lightheartedly.

"It's not your fault", Cordelia replied as she looked at him. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him closer to her. "Let's get this right", she whispered next to his lips before closing the gap between them.

Their lips met this time and Wesley could only relax feeling the soft flesh of her lips brushing against his, the contact becoming strong and wet as she opened her mouth to let his tongue enter her hesitatingly. He's used to being a gentleman, but Cordelia is obviously used to being in control. And he decided he liked it. And then he decided to stop thinking when he felt Cordelia's hands traveling along his back and playing with the hem of his shirt.

They moved next to the wall, where Cordelia pinned him gently, her lips never leaving his skin, even though now they've followed the path from his mouth to his earlobe and she's nibbling at it. His hands traveled along her sides and caressed her skin, sending chills down her spine and causing her to gasp against his ear.

"You're wanted", she whispered breathlessly and he moaned against her jaw line. 

"You're beautiful", he told her when his hands gently caressed her breasts. Cordelia imitated his actions and her hands moved to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"We're in the library", Wesley mumbled when he realizes things were going to go further.

"That's even better", Cordelia replied with a naughty smile.

"But anyone could find us", Wesley said again. "Maybe we should go somewhere else", he suggested shyly. Cordelia moved away only enough to look at him. 

"There's one thing I need to know first", she began. Wesley looked at her, not knowing what she wanted to tell him and hoping that she hadn't change her mind about him.

"Are you going back to England now?", she asked him softly, her eyes sparkling as she saw him smile at her.

"It looks like I won't", he answered as he kissed her intensely. Cordelia responded immediately and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Shall we go?", Wesley stammered as she played with the buckle of his belt. 

"Yes", Cordelia replied with her voice full of desire. "Now", she remarked as she gathered her purse and helped him button his shirt back up. Wesley smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked toward the exit. He was definitely going to like living in California.

 

**THE END**


End file.
